L'amour et son ennemie, la vie
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: ZoLu; deathfic; UA. Acculé au coin du mur, ils n'y virent jamais qu'une solution...


Rating : M

Pairing : ZoroLu

Warning : Deathfic. Roooh, retour de mon sadisme constant u.u

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, c'est Oda qui ramasse tous les bidous…

Note : Bon. Ben… bonne lecture ? Pffft, n'y croyez pas. Le manque d'internet me fait enlever tout ce que j'ai à dire. La chanson est Sunflowers du groupe Low. J'ai été un peu inspirée par la version québécoise du film Roméo Et Juliette pour la fin. À l'origine, je devais me concentrer sur un autre one après la parution du dernier chapitre de L'enfer Déformé ^^' Mais j'ai perdu le dossier et j'ai pas d'idées xD Enfin, si, j'ai le dossier, mais… olàlà, j' suis vraiment vache, c'est tout. Enfin, je le termine après ce one, et ensuite, prochain chapitre de L'enfer déformé. J'espère que vous êtes contents :)

**L'amour et son ennemie; la vie.**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

Luffy entra dans l'appartement des vieux quartiers de Water Seven. Les murs tapissés de vieille peinture qui s'écaillait, et l'odeur persistante de vieux gâteaux prise entre les quatre murs. La vieille moquette drue qui craquait sous ses pas, et le vieux foyer qui crépitait, les flammes se reflétant sur la nuit de la fenêtre. Le son de la douche résonnait contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, et de la vapeur s'échappait de la porte entrebâillée. Le garçon sourit. Il n'était pas seul…

Son sourire devint encore plus grand lorsque l'eau fluide s'arrêta, et que la personne dans la salle de bain sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour de la taille, sa peau brûlée par le chaud soleil du sud ruisselante d'une mince couche d'eau chaude, et ses cheveux verts détrempés par l'eau, échappant parfois quelques gouttes qui coulaient sur son front. Luffy lui sourit en s'humectant les lèvres. L'autre eut un sourire carnassier, et s'approcha.

Le cœur du garçon ne pouvait jamais battre autant plus vite que lorsque cet homme s'approchait avec _ce_ sourire… une excitation délicieuse et une appréhension appréciable — bien qu'il sache toujours ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'il avait ce sourire — s'installait dans le creux de son ventre, et ses joues brûlaient d'un feu pourpre, et ne s'arrêtait finalement que lorsque les mains chaudes de l'homme se posaient sur ses hanches et remontaient doucement sous son tee-shirt. Ses grandes paluches étaient humides, mais n'en restait-il pas moins que les touchers papillons sur ses côtes le rendaient déjà fou…

L'homme aux cheveux verts se pencha en avant, et Luffy se mit sur la pointe des pieds en maudissant le fait qu'il soit plus petit. Tout doucement, il remonta ses mains jusque dans les cheveux mouillés de l'autre, en respirant le champoing de l'autre — des pommes, _terriblement_ sexy —, qui commença un mouvement circulaire des pouces, suçant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'il le rendait fou juste en faisant ça.

« Z… Zoro… » marmonna-t-il en serrant les cheveux de l'autre entre ses mains, qui en profita pour approfondir leur baiser sans se montrer agressif ou impatient — ce qu'il pouvait parfois être, et pas qu'un peu, mais jamais envers lui... Luffy manquait rapidement d'air. Il aurait bientôt besoin de reculer, ce qu'il ne voulait pas ! Il n'aurait jamais assez de Zoro, jamais, jamais, jamais…

Voyant bien qu'il manquait d'air, le plus vieux le repoussa doucement, pour le serrer dans ses bras à la place, ne s'occupant visiblement pas de la neige fondue sur le manteau du gamin, et déposa sa tête sur le haut de celle de Luffy, qui passa ses bras alentour de sa taille, heureux d'être juste dans les bras musclés de l'autre… Le silence était appréciable, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de le briser — enfin, pas maintenant.

Dans cet appartement, le temps s'arrêtait. Loin de son grand-père idiot, homophobe et parfois violent, des taudis et la misère constante pour Luffy. Loin de sa famille envahissante et contrôlant bien des aspects de sa vie, de son mariage arrangé qui se rapprochait inexorablement pour Zoro. De ceux qui croyait qu'ils étaient une abomination, une erreur, des tarés, des imbéciles… juste un endroit où s'aimer, loin des regards indiscrets de ceux qui ne devaient pas savoir.

« Tu m'as manqué… » murmura Zoro, en le serrant un peu plus fort.

**When they found your body — Quand ils ont trouvé ton corps**

« Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… » souffla Luffy, aux petites heures du matin, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre givrée et la Lune en croissant, alors qu'il se reposait dans le creux entre le bras de Zoro derrière son dos et son torse musclé, dans un lit douillet, bien trop large pour seulement deux personnes. Il avait passé une belle nuit — chaque nuit toujours aussi belle avec lui… L'homme aux cheveux verts lui frotta le dos, et soupira. Il pencha la tête par en arrière, et regarda le plafond à la peinture tout aussi écaillée que les murs du salon, et soupira encore une fois.

Il se retourna, et cala Luffy dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, un peu comme avec un ours en peluche, et le gamin se rapprocha toujours un peu plus. La vie lui semblait infernale hors de ce petit havre — le leur, juste à eux... — et il ne voulait jamais en ressortir. Il savait que Zoro allait se marier et ça ne lui plaisait ni à lui, ni à son amant. Ils connaissaient depuis déjà quelques temps l'heureuse élue, déjà elle-même pas si heureuse que ça.

Vivi savait pour eux deux, et ils la connaissaient depuis déjà trois ans — bien avant que le père de Zoro et celui de Vivi ne décident tout ça sur leur propre accord. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais voulu briser leur couple, et s'excusait souvent. Luffy ne lui en voulait pas, et Zoro non plus — après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ferma les yeux, et s'imagina encore une fois qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Que personne — personne — ne pouvait les atteindre.

Zoro lui caressa les cheveux, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Il ne souriait pas — d'ailleurs, il ne souriait pas très souvent, mais assez pour ne pas avoir l'air froid et distant comme un glaçon dans un verre d'eau qu'on ne devrait pas manger si on ne veut pas se faire mal aux gencives. Parfois il lui souriait. Mais comme tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas rare. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, Zoro lui en faisait un, avant de l'embarquer vers un monde doux, et passionné, juste sous les couvertures.

Si Zoro lui souriait vraiment, c'était plus rare. Il lui connaissait plusieurs sourire; son sourire victorieux quand il battait quelqu'un au kendo, ou quand il gagnait un championnat quel qu'il soit. Ce sourire arrogant ne manquerait jamais de faire soupirer n'importe quelle fille, et même lui en était tombé amoureux il y avait déjà presque trois ans, et seulement un an consciemment — disons qu'il était un peu lent, mais il n'était pas le seul !

Il lui connaissait aussi son sourire endormi, paisible, alors qu'il était pris dans un voile de rêve, qu'il aimait bien à dire qu'il souriait car il était toujours dedans. Mais celui-là, il l'aimait moins. Il n'aimait pas voir Zoro comme ça, car il semblait tellement paisible qu'il… qu'il semblait mort. Et la seule idée l'effrayait horriblement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ vivre sans _son_ Zoro. Il pourrait vivre sans n'importe qui d'autre; mais pas sans lui. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

Il y avait encore une fois son vrai sourire; chaleureux, beau, doux… tous les adjectifs possibles. Celui qu'il avait fait lorsque Luffy lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Celui qu'il avait toujours sur les lèvres après qu'il l'ait embrassé et lui aie dit qu'il n'était pas tout seul — qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Ce n'était pas un immense sourire; mais un sourire discret, qui passait plus par son regard émeraude que ses lèvres étirées. Luffy adorait le voir sourire comme ça. Il souriait comme ça lorsqu'il lui donnait des cadeaux hors de prix pour un prolétaire comme lui, et se marrait lorsqu'il semblait presque indigné de voir toutes ces merveilles incroyablement coûteuses.

Zoro le tira subitement de ses rêveries en demandant doucement, « C'est la semaine prochaine, ton bal de graduation, non ? »

Luffy se renfrogna à l'entendre. Il serra l'homme aux cheveux verts contre lui en grognant comme un gamin boudeur et l'autre sourit en le voyant faire. Il remonta sa grande main de son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux, et lui massa le crâne. Le gamin était amusant, tout en étant diablement attachant. Il l'adorait : il aimait ses sourires trop grands pour son visage; sa petite taille devant son mètre quatre-vingt qui l'énervait toujours; sa moue boudeuse la plus mignonne jamais enregistrée; son courage sans fin; sa détermination évidente; son optimisme constant; et ses soupirs, ses petits cris et ses gémissements… il aimait tout de Luffy. De L à Y.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? » demanda-t-il avec patience, regardant la moue du plus jeune s'effacer lentement. Le plus petit releva les yeux vers lui, et rougit légèrement.

« Si, mais… » Il détourna le regard un instant, les joues et même les oreilles enflammées d'un feu pourpre qui le rendait complètement craquant et adorable; Zoro sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, attendri. Il soupira avant de dire tout bas, comme si ça allait atténuer ce qu'il allait dire, « Grand-père veut que j'y aille avec Nami… mais Nami a déjà Sanji, et puis ça, il le comprend pas, et il ne le fera sûrement jamais... » Il échappa un souffle tremblant, « Et il ne comprendra jamais, jamais, jamais que moi… je ne suis pas comme lui. Que je t'aime toi, et que ça ne changera pas. »

« Ouais, t'es Zorosexuel, va falloir t'y faire ! » rigola l'homme aux cheveux verts en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Luffy éclata de rire, et lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire-soleil. Zoro lui sourit à son tour. « Mais t'en fait pas. Moi, je suis Luffysexuel. Y a que toi qui me fais bander comme un chimpanzé. T'inquiètes. Y aura jamais que toi dans ma vie. » Luffy se colla contre lui, enfonçant son visage entre ses bras jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la peau du torse dénudé du plus vieux. La fête était finie, visiblement. Il caressa le dos du gamin, qui gémit.

« Il ne t'aime pas… il dit que tu va m'utiliser, que t'es qu'un gosse de riche fêtard… » Luffy sanglotait. Il le serra plus fort contre lui, sans jamais arrêter de caresser les mèches en bataille du garçon, qui se serrait contre lui comme un chat à des rideaux neufs. Luffy releva ses yeux mouillés vers lui, et murmura, « Je ne lui aie pas dit qu'on est… si je le dis, il… il va… il va me mettre à la porte… »

« Shh, shh… » Zoro, murmura doucement à son oreille, continuant de passer ses grandes mains chaudes et calleuses sur son dos dénudé, essayant de le calmer et de l'arrêter de pleurer. « Si jamais il le fait, tu pourras toujours venir ici, de toutes façons, personne à part Nami et Sanji ne connaissent l'endroit… » Il avança une main pour lui caresser la joue, et essuyer ses larmes, qu'il souffla tendrement, « Et tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, hein ? Ça me rend triste. Je veux voir Luffy sourire, okay ? » Il y eut un très court silence, Zoro réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, « Va avec Nami à ton bal, j'irais avec Sanji, et on échangera là-bas. Ton vieux plouc ne viendra pas, de toutes façons, hein ? »

Le gamin opina du menton, et tenta de s'essuyer les yeux avec ses poignets, mais l'homme aux cheveux verts les rabaissa lentement, et prit son visage entre ses mains, et effaça lui-même toutes traces de larmes avec une douceur qu'on lui voyait rarement — enfin, en dehors de cet appartement. Luffy lui sourit timidement, et Zoro se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser tendrement, avec douceur. Il sentait les pommes et la sueur, et l'odeur l'enivra, le rassura, et le réconforta sans même que Zoro ait lui-même fait le moindre effort.

Non, il ne pourra pas vivre sans lui. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

**Giant X's on your eyes — Des X géants sur tes yeux**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Luffy s'éveilla. Il regarda le réveille-matin. Midi moins le quart. Il aurait manqué la moitié de sa journée de cours s'il s'était endormi un dimanche. Il regarda alentour, et reconnu l'appartement. Il reconnaitrait ce plafond en vieille planches de bois n'importe où. Il ferma les yeux en entendant les gens du dessus marcher, et une fine poussière tomba plus loin dans la chambre.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois, puis remarqua que Zoro n'était plus là. Il se releva d'un coup et inspecta les environs presque en panique. Il commençait à se faire les pires scénarios dans un coin de sa tête, et à craindre même les plus farfelus, lorsqu'il entendit la douche. Il fut aussitôt rassuré. Zoro prenait une douche, c'était tout. Il se laissa retomber contre le matelas, et soupira. Il s'était fait une sacrée frousse tout seul…

Il sentait une légère douleur dans le bas son dos, mais il y était habitué. C'était des à-côtés de cet amour formidable. Comme quoi, il y a toujours une part qui fait mal dans quoique ce soit. Et pour le… le… le… _sexe _— quelle ironie qu'un garçon beaucoup trop franc comme lui soit mal à l'aise juste à y penser —, ne pouvait pas que procurer du plaisir avec Zoro et ses mouvements rudes. Mais dans la rudesse de l'autre, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant. C'était juste sa façon à lui de faire… et il n'osait pas le lui dire, parce qu'il s'arrêterait, et ne voudrait plus le faire. Pourtant, à part ce _léger _détail, tout était fantastique !

Il se retourna sur le côté, et guetta la porte de la salle de bain d'un œil. En faite, l'appartement était plutôt spacieux. La salle de bain était presque aussi grande que la chambre qu'il avait dans la minuscule maison des taudis qu'il partageait avec son grand-père, et autrefois son frère, mais ce dernier avait foutu le camp chez Smoker. Et comme ils travaillaient tous les deux comme des dingues, Ace n'avait et n'aurait jamais le temps de s'occuper de son cas. Il s'assurait pourtant qu'il mangeait bien, et qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ace était au courant, pour Zoro. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas qu'il soit avec le jeune homme. Non seulement, ils avaient plus de deux ans de différences, mais selon lui, ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Luffy avait été plutôt frustré qu'il ne soit pas exactement de son côté, mais Ace était souvent surprotecteur. Il devait faire avec.

Il se leva, et ramassa ses vêtements en tas sur le sol — son pantalon et ses boxeurs tous froissés d'avoir été retirés vite comme l'éclair —, et enfila les deux avant de reboucler sa ceinture, pour continuer de suivre le sillon qui s'était tracé tout seul hier. La serviette de Zoro traînait sur un des bras du divan, et son tee-shirt était un peu plus loin, tanguant sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Et son manteau était en chiffon sur le tapis dru devant la prote. Il attrapa et enfila son tee-shirt, et accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau déjà encombré de celui de Zoro.

Il se retourna. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et de minces rais de lumière filtraient toujours par les quelques minuscules craques. Ça donnait au lieu une certaine allure — encore plus ancienne. La poussière qui volait dans l'air devenait visible à chaque petits rayons de lumière, et Luffy sourit en voyant ça. N'importe où pouvait être joli, si on savait bien voir.

La douche s'arrêta, et il entendit les pas de Zoro. Comme il n'était pas barré, le plus vieux allait venir chercher sa serviette. Nu. Il rougit légèrement, étant toujours un gamin simple d'esprit et innocent à dix-sept ans. Zoro disait que c'était ça qui l'avait charmé sans même qu'il ne le sache. Le fait, que malgré la misère dans laquelle il était avec son grand-père, qu'il reste toujours émerveillé par les petites choses, et sa franchise parfois gênante. Sa candeur ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, et il l'avait gardé même maintenant. On leur disait souvent qu'ils étaient des opposés. Les deux facettes d'une même médaille, qu'on ne pouvait pas dissocier. Nami disait qu'ils étaient très bien assortis, et Sanji bêlait que même si Nami-swan le disait, ils ne l'étaient pas autant qu'eux, ce qui déclenchait des joutes oratoires entre lui et Zoro. Parfois même des bagarres. En faite, ceux-là étaient des ennemis naturels.

Luffy regarda avec appréhension la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir, et vit Zoro qui regardait alentour, et qui lui fit un sourire, « Tu veux bien m'apporter ma serviette ? » Luffy opina du chef, et trottina joyeusement jusqu'à l'objet convoité de son petit ami, pour le prendre et le mettre en boule et le serrer contre lui, avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin du plus vieux, une expression joueuse sur le visage. « Luffy ? »

« Nah~, tu ne l'auras pas ! » Il courut jusqu'à l'autre côté de la grande pièce, « Va falloir m'attraper d'abord ! » Il courut se cacher près de la télévision, très loin de la salle de bain. Zoro éclata de rire, mais de gêne. Si Luffy n'anticipait jamais rien, lui, il savait très bien que Nami pouvait débarquer n'importe quand. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se marre de sa gueule aujourd'hui…

« Luffy ! Bon sang ! » le gronda-t-il, les joues maintenant bien rouges. « Arrête de faire l'idiot et donne-moi cette foutue serviette ! » Luffy lui fit un grimace adorable. Zoro prit son sourire arrogant, et se redressa. « Alors tu veux jouer ? » Luffy hocha vivement la tête. « Alors on va jouer. Prépare-toi, sale garnement ! » Il se mit à courir, et Luffy éclata de rire. Pour faire perdre à Zoro son sérieux presque éternel, il était bien le seul à avoir la main. Et la vue de Zoro courant vers lui comme ça… c'était hilarant !

Mais il avait oublié à quel point Zoro courait vite — pas pour rien qu'il avait été quater back dans l'équipage de foot américain de son collège. Il l'attrapa en moins de deux minutes, et lui offrit cette fois un sourire qui trahissait son appétit — carnassier ou carnivore : il allait le dévorer, et ça ne lui dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Aussi rapide que la foudre, il lui attrapa les poignets faisant tomber la serviette, la ramassa, et tout en la nouant à sa taille, retint les mains graciles de Luffy au-dessus de sa tête. Le gamin le regardait avec ses grands yeux de chaton curieux, et Zoro s'humecta les babines comme un loup alléché par un cerf — oui, une proie, c'était ce qu'il était en ce moment : celle de Zoro.

« _Ça_, ça va être amusant… » Il se pencha, en avant, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et approcha son visage du cou frêle de Luffy. Le gamin sentit son souffle brûlant contre sa peau, et sa propre respiration s'accéléra inévitablement — c'était toujours l'effet qu'il ne manquait jamais, jamais, jamais de lui faire. Zoro posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis ses dents. Luffy lâcha un gémissement surpris, qui lui fit lui-même penser à un glapissement de chien. Il ferma les yeux, et pinça les lèvres pour éviter de faire trop de bruits. Zoro recula et lui sourit, provoquant, « Tu es tellement pur. C'est trop mignon. »

Luffy détourna la tête. Il avait souvent entendu dire de certains que Zoro était un vrai démon. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai… mais à chaque fois qu'il jouait ce petit jeu de séduction, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de penser que dans un sens, c'était vrai. L'ange attiré au démon, le démon attiré à l'ange. Zoro savait comment faire pour le faire devenir dingue juste à le toucher, et sans même s'approcher d'_en bas de la ceinture_… et lui, il ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir, ou comment réagir à cette provocation. Ou comment faire la même chose.

La porte s'ouvrit violement, « ZORO ! LUFFY ! » Zoro se redressa d'un coup en lui lâchant les poignets, et Luffy s'empressa de cacher la marque rouge sur son cou. Nami plaça les mains sur ses hanches, et les regarda avec presque découragement. « Vous-là, j' vous jure ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. « Je me demande pourquoi neuf fois sur dix quand j'arrive ici, soit je vous trouve tous les deux endormis sur le lit ou le canapé, pratiquement huit fois sur dix nus. Luffy, tu te rend compte que si t'étais une fille t'aurais déjà eut quelques avortements ? » Luffy piqua un fard incroyable, et Zoro soupira.

« Mais il ne l'est pas et c'est même pas une fille, alors on n'a pas à s'en préoccuper. Duh ! » Zoro avait répondu sèchement, comme d'habitude, et Nami se renfrogna. « Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux, vilaine sorcière ? » Nami fit une moue renfrognée, bien moins mignonne que celle de Luffy. Luffy se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Si Nami était une de leurs amis proches, Zoro et elle ne s'entendait pas très bien.

« Bon, Luffy, ton grand-père a appelé il y a déjà une trentaine de minutes. Il voulait que tu sois à la maison rapidement, et ça avait l'air urgent. Il avait l'air assez en colère… » Nami passa une main dans ses courts cheveux. « Je lui ai dit que tu venais. »

Luffy soupira. Zoro soupira à son tour, « Attend-moi, je vais m'habiller et j'arrive. » Luffy baissa misérablement les yeux, mon moral complètement sapé par le fait de devoir quitter son petit havre de paix. Zoro lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, avant de partir vers la salle de bain, où il restait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Luffy s'approcha de Nami pour enfiler son manteau, prenant sa clé sur la table et la glissant dans sa poche, serrant le petit bout de métal dans la main, son seul et unique réconfort dans les jours difficiles avant qu'il ne puisse venir un des trois jours de la semaine auxquels ils s'étaient fixés des rendez-vous.

Lui, il disait qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Nami, et son grand-père ne manquait jamais de dire qu'il était une vraie tapette parce qu'il dormait chez Nami. La mère de Nami, Belmer, avait été mise au courant d'à peu près tout. L'ancienne marine avait dit qu'elle pouvait toujours les aider un peu, car Zoro-san était si charmant. Nami avait bien sûr qu'au contraire, c'était une algue verte des cavernes sans aucunes manières. La femme avait souri après avoir grimacé à sa fille, et puis avait dit que pour avoir eut le petit Luffy tout innocent, il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça.

Quant à Zoro… il savait qu'il avait tout dit à Sanji, pour qu'il l'emmène jusqu'ici en voiture, et passe le chercher. Il avait dit à son père qu'ils étaient devenus très bons amis, et qu'ils allaient faire la teuf en ville trois jours par semaine. Il semblait que l'homme ne se doutait de rien, et qu'il pensait que son fils faisait juste s'amuser. Sanji pensait qu'il était un peu moins une algue des cavernes puisqu'il avait _finalement _que lui aussi était capable de ressentir des sentiments envers une personne. Sanji disait aussi qu'il était content qu'il aime les mecs : ça faisait plus de filles pour sa pomme !

Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Juste au fait qu'après de longues et agonisantes heures d'attente à penser l'un à l'autre, ils pouvaient enfin se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Luffy voulait que tout ça continue. Alors à chaque fois que Garp — son maudit grand-père violent qui ne faisait que hurler — appelait chez Nami, il craignait qu'il n'amène le sujet comme il ne l'avait fait quand Ace fuguait pour aller voir Smoker. Il l'avait fait suivre par un détective privé — les privant presque de bouffe pendant _une putain de semaine_ —, et lorsqu'il avait découvert que lui et Logan Smoker — un officier de police de la région — se retrouvaient dans un motel pas cher à chaque fois pour se voir, il l'avait jeté dehors. Ace ne remettait désormais plus les pieds dans les quartiers plus défavorisés. Et le soir où il avait jeté Ace à la porte avec le nez en sang à force de l'avoir frappé, il l'avait regardé, lui, le pauvre gamin d'à peine quinze ans, et lui avait dit que si jamais il tournait comme cette tarlouze qu'était Ace, il était sûr d'avoir bien plus que le nez en sang, et qu'il s'occuperait personnellement du cas de son copain.

Luffy se montrait toujours brave, mais au fond, ça le terrifiait. Que ferait-il si quelque chose arrivait à Zoro par sa faute ? Y avait-il une chance que Zoro le repousse après ça ? Qu'il ne veuille plus de lui ? Il savait… il savait qu'il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, mais… Garp avait des contacts, et si jamais… si jamais il arrivait _quelque chose _à Zoro par _sa _faute… il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais…

« Allez, arrête de faire cette tête-là ! » le sermonna gentiment Nami. « Tout va bien se passer, je crois que Garp voulait juste que tu viennes pour sortir les poubelles. » Elle lui fit un sourire avec les sourcils froncés. Luffy baissa la tête et la hocha timidement. Il savait que Nami aussi était inquiète, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Zoro ou à lui.

La porte de la salle bain se referma, et Zoro s'approcha de lui, habillé toujours aussi chic et sexy qu'à son habitude. Une chemise noire froissée, et un jean noir. Il jeta un regard à Luffy, et il releva le menton, en lui faisant un sourire, avant d'attraper son manteau, « Bien. Allons-y. »

**With your part of the ransom — Avec ta part de la rançon**

Ils se voyaient trois nuits par semaine, et ce petit manège durait depuis près d'un an. Le mardi, le jeudi, et le samedi. À chaque fois, un petit manège commençait. Luffy entrait dans l'appartement une heure après Zoro, et ce dernier apportait souvent quelque chose à manger. Du réchauffé, rien de grande cuisine. Ils mangeaient, avec de se coller l'un contre l'autre en regardant les flocons tomber doucement dehors, ou Zoro le menait doucement, comme une vierge au sacrifice, vers la chambre. Comme une vierge au sacrifice s'avérait souvent une comparaison stupide.

Il était passionné dans ses baisers. Mais comme une vierge que l'on empalait sur un bout de bois ou il ne savait quoi, il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de chances de s'échapper. Entre ses bras, pris entre la porte et l'homme plus musclé, devant ouvrir la porte d'un coup pour finalement atteindre ce qu'ils voulaient : la chambre. Et rendu là… Zoro se montrait plus patient, moins agressif. Plus doux, moins rude. Ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, son front pressé contre le sien… Luffy chérissait chaque petit moment passé dans les bras de Zoro. Chaque regard. Chaque sourire.

Toute leur histoire avait commencé il y avait déjà deux ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une fête masquée. Il avait alors quinze ans. Nami avait insisté tellement longtemps pour qu'il mette lui aussi une robe, puisqu'il passerait inaperçu avec sa maigreur et ses hanches féminines, ainsi que sa petite taille. Elle avait fini par le convaincre, et même Sanji était tombé dans le panneau. Il s'était trouvé dans le centre d'attention de beaucoup de mecs, mais il avait décliné d'un signe de tête à chacune des avances trop poussées. Puis, il avait vu ce jeune homme avec les cheveux verts, et un costume aile de corbeau, et un masque à plumes noires avec des diamants collés dessus brillants de milles feux sous les lumières psychédéliques qui dansaient avec les gens dans la salle.

Ce dernier lui avait fait un sourire, qu'il avait vu même avec la pénombre. Il avait viré à un rouge incroyable presque immédiatement. Il s'était approché, et lui avait pris la main, et avait plongé son regard d'un profond émeraude, qui l'avait tout de suite enivré. Il s'était subitement senti léger, comme dans un _high_ d'acide. La tête lui avait tourné et il avait senti ses genoux fléchir, mais jamais il n'avait lâché les yeux du jeune homme. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il lui avait demandé de sa voix grave et basse, qu'il avait entendu parfaitement, « Tu m'accorderas bien une danse ? » L'air lui avait manqué en voyant ses lèvres tentantes se mouvoir comme milles péchés entrelacés; il n'avait aucunes idées s'il devait oui ou non y aller. Ce jeune homme faisait au moins un pied au complet de plus que lui… mais il ne voyait pas de méchanceté dans ses yeux. Il avait alors doucement hoché la tête, et Zoro l'avait galamment emmené sur la piste de danse, en embrassant dans une politesse onéreuse ses jointures.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait s'amuser autant juste à danser coller contre une autre personne; un homme qui plus est. Ils avaient dansé sensuellement, collés, le menton du plus grand frottant sur ses cheveux, et son nez près du cou de l'autre. Les mains larges du jeune homme aux cheveux verts placées sur ses hanches, et ses lèvres frôlant parfois sa tempe. Luffy n'avait plus entendu la musique trop forte de toute la dance : seul son cœur se faisant tambour de guerre lui cognait les oreilles.

Ils s'étaient ensuite isolés, Luffy trop hypnotisé par le jeune homme pour même penser à protester. Il l'avait suivit sans mot dire, approchant un endroit sombre et calme avec des coussins éparpillés les uns sur les autres pour faire plus confortable. Zoro l'avait fait s'asseoir sur l'un, et l'avait doucement plaqué dessus. Luffy avait eut des bouffées de chaleur à le voir se mouvoir encore une fois — comme un fauve cherchant à surprendre sa proie. Il s'était agenouillé devant lui, Luffy respirant à petit coup, presque paniqué par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillait. Il avait approché son visage du sien, et Luffy n'avait pas pu détacher son regard même une seconde des yeux émeraude de l'autre. Et il lui avait retiré son masque.

Il ne s'en était aperçu que parce que le jeune homme devant lui avait caressé tendrement les joues des paumes et du bout des pouces. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était ensuite penché vers lui, et l'avait embrassé sens rien dire. Luffy avait préféré qu'il ne dise rien, puisque s'il aurait dit quoique ce soit, il aurait été embarrassé jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il s'était laissé mené tout le long en oubliant complètement que c'était sa première fois à vie d'avoir un contact aussi près, rapproché et intime avec quelqu'un. Zoro l'avait tout de suite mis en confiance. Il avait relevé les mains, et les avaient posé sur les épaules musclées et fermes du plus vieux, avant de les remonter dans ses cheveux. De ce fait, il avait fait tomber le masque à plumes noires du plus vieux, qui n'avait même pas semblé s'en préoccuper, continuant à enivrer le garçon.

Le jeune homme s'était ensuite reculé, et avait niché sa tête dans son cou, en murmurant son nom. Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Luffy avait fermé les yeux tout doucement, comme une dans rêve idyllique, avant de dire le sien, dans un souffle. Il avait avoué qu'il n'était pas une fille, et le jeune homme avait dit que c'était loin d'être grave. Il s'était assis à son tour sur les coussins, et l'avait serré tendrement contre lui en disant que là, maintenant, rien n'avait d'importance. Luffy avait senti sa tête s'alléger, et son cœur battre plus fort. Il s'était senti pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie complètement coupé du monde. Comme si là, dans les bras de ce jeune homme, rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Il s'était caché le visage dans le creux du cou du plus vieux, et ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée comme ça. La main de Zoro s'était retrouvée contre ses cheveux un long moment, à caresser les mèches sombres, lissant les cheveux soyeux du garçon, sans mots dire. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Après, même en cherchant à quel collège ils allaient chacun de leur côté, ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant près de deux mois entiers. Luffy n'avait pas arrêté de repenser au moment magique qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux loin des regards. Il avait tout raconté à Nami, qui lui avait demandé comment diable il avait fait pour avoir _Zoro Roronoa_ ! Le mec le plus en demande en ville, distant, mais gentil ! Et lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Nami avait presque fait une crise de nerfs en demandant pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qui arrivait des trucs intéressants. Il avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'en savait vraiment rien.

Puis, ils s'étaient revus le troisième jour du troisième mois après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Zoro l'avait même tiré d'un mauvais pas. Il avait insulté sans le vouloir Mark Bellamy, et même s'il essayait de se battre lui aussi, les trois contre lui tout seul, il en avait trop sur les bras. À un moment, il était tombé, et Bellamy s'était approché de lui, et avait dit « qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser avec une petite tafiole dans son genre » en défaisant sa boucle de ceinture avec une tête de mort. Les autres avaient ricanés, et c'était là qu'il avait eut _vraiment très_ peur. Mais Zoro était arrivé, et il les avait vite envoyés plus loin en s'approchant assez dangereusement avec le pare-choc de sa Ferrari noire. Il était ensuite descendu, et il avait dit au gamin de monter.

Il avait conduit dans les routes de la haute-ville, là où la plupart des riches habitaient, et l'avait amené chez lui en disant que ses parents étaient partis pour une semaine. Il était plutôt ami avec les employés qui restaient, alors il lui avait dit que ces gens-là ne diraient rien. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, le garçon pouvait manger à sa faim, la bouffe ne semblait jamais s'écouler. Zoro, lui avait fini de manger sa première assiette qu'il en était déjà à sa troisième. Le plus vieux avait juste sourit en le voyant d'aussi bonne humeur, le laissant manger à sa guise.

Ensuite, il avait expliqué qu'il voulait prendre ça plus lentement, s'il voulait continuer dans cette relation. Que rien ne les pressait, et qu'il pouvait toujours changer d'avis, et oublier ce qui s'était passé à la fête, il comprendrait, et il ne viendrait plus l'embêter. Luffy l'avait coupé en pleine phrase en disant qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop lentement; il savait qu'il l'aimait, et c'était idiot de vouloir y aller doucement maintenant ? Il se savait capable de supporter cette relation dans tous ses aspects. Il avait alors fait le tour de la table, et s'était assis sur les genoux de l'autre, et avait dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit plus jeune et lui plus vieux, ou quoique ce soit. Il l'aimait, lui aussi l'aimait. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, et Zoro l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre, et pour la toute première fois de toute sa vie, Luffy s'était laissé complètement faire par une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant, il avait eut l'impression nette et distincte, lorsque les grandes mains chaudes de Zoro s'étaient posées sur sa peau de porcelaine dénudée, qu'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Qu'il avait toujours été destiné à un jour se retrouver dans les bras de cet homme, dans ce lit. Que c'était une chose inéluctable qui avait finalement fini par arriver. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, enveloppé dans les draps soyeux et hors de prix du lit tout aussi onéreux de son nouvel amoureux, qui le serrait fort contre lui, son bras passé sur sa taille, toujours pris dans les limbes du sommeil. Il avait refermé les yeux en souhaitant bien fort que tout ça puisse se renouveler encore, et que ça dure, dure, dure, et dure…

La mélodie idyllique de son prénom en saccades qu'il avait doucement murmuré à son oreille à chaque mouvements, le son de la respiration haletante et enivrante de Zoro dans son oreille, prononçant sans jamais sembler se lasser les syllabes de son prénom, et des « je t'aime » enfiévrés çà et là, grognements bestiaux et grondements sourds. Luffy avait souhaité tellement de fois, et même à voix haute, que tout ça ne s'arrête pas.

Que cet Éden insoupçonné lui soit accordé à jamais…

**You bought some sweet, sweet, sweet — Tu as acheté de doux, doux, doux**

Ils avaient continué à se voir chez Luffy jusqu'à ce que l'année se termine, avec son grand-père parti à la guerre à Alabasta trois semaines sur quatre, passant de bon moments juste l'un et l'autre. Pour les premières semaines, personne à part Nami ne savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils étaient heureux, et rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher leur Éden de s'arrêter. La plupart du temps, ils dormaient juste l'un contre l'autre, Luffy écoutant plus le son de la respiration du plus vieux pendant qu'il dormait comme un loir, son bras passé par-dessus sa taille. Éventuellement, il finissait par lui aussi s'endormir.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir en cachette, et quelques fois en-dehors dans des endroits tranquilles. Mais tout ça c'était brusquement arrêté quand Garp avait décidé de faire lui-même le ménage, et de laisser Luffy se reposer une journée, puisqu'il s'était blessé la veille en jouant au basket-ball. Il avait fouillé la poubelle du gamin, et y avait trouvé… un préservatif usagé. Il l'avait réveillé à grands coups de claques, et Luffy, se demandant où se trouvaient encore les nazis, avait couru se cacher sous un meuble. Ça ne lui avait pas évité de recevoir des coups pieds dans la mâchoire. Il lui avait hurlé en postillonnant de lui expliquer qu'est que _cette chose_ faisait dans _sa_ corbeille.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que Nami était arrivée. Après quelques secondes de surprise, elle avait complètement joué le jeu en pleurant, disant qu'elle était désolée qu'il ait dû à endurer ça pour leurs petites bêtises. Garp avait ensuite eut l'air de s'excuser, en disant qu'il avait peut-être agi trop vite à cause de l'histoire avec Ace. Depuis ce temps-là, ils lui faisaient croire qu'ils avaient sortis ensemble un moment, et Luffy avait même été jusqu'à jouer le jeu lui aussi en pleurant à son tour, disant que Nami l'avait laissé pour Sanji Black.

C'était de cette manière que lui et Luffy avaient décidé de se trouver un autre endroit. Il leur restait des chances de se faire pincer, et ils devaient en éliminer le plus possible. Zoro avait donc acheté un appartement dans la moyenne-ville, un des quartiers historiques plutôt jeune comparé à d'autres, et avait payé comptant partout pour avoir quelques meubles. 472 rue William Iceburg. Luffy n'avait jamais été dans ces quartiers, et il avait été content de voir toutes ces vieilles maisons retapées. Zoro, lui, avait juste été content lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé.

Puis, ils avaient décidé de se donner des rendez-vous secret, en mettant seulement Nami et Sanji dans leur plan. Ils avaient dit qu'ils se verraient trois fois par semaine. Le mardi, le jeudi, et le samedi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux trouvé des excuses valables. En gosse de riche, Zoro dirait aller faire la teuf en ville à chaque fois qu'ils se verraient, et Luffy n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il allait dormir chez Nami. Tout était donc presque parfait. Luffy avait reçu un double de la clé de l'appartement, et ils faisaient attention d'arriver à des heures différentes. Zoro, vers huit heures en soirée, et Luffy, vers neuf heures du soir.

Luffy se rappelait des fois qu'il avait manqué se faire choper. Lorsqu'il partait sans rien dire, Garp commençait à devenir fou, et à lui demander où il allait. Et souvent, sur le coup, il ne se rappelait plus de son excuse. Alors, d'une voix peu sûre, il répondait qu'il allait dormir chez Nami. Alors, le vieil homme semblait lâcher l'affaire. Une autre fois qu'il avait laissée traîné la clé, il avait simplement dit que c'était Shanks qui la lui avait donnée. Connaissait son admiration pour l'homme excentrique, le vieux la lui avait redonnée, bien sûr à contrecœur.

Il y avait aussi les fois où Zoro devait aller à des meetings avec son père, et qu'il était venu le rejoindre vers minuit, se glissant à côté de lui dans les couvertures, et le serrant dans ses bras tout doucement. Dans ces cas-là, et c'était toujours lui qui déclenchait la chose. D'autres fois, ils faisaient juste apprécier la proximité qu'ils avaient tous les attendue deux journées entières, collés l'un contre, loin dans un monde qui ne ressemblait plus à la vie pourrie qui leur avait été donnée.

Zoro pouvait rester des heures les yeux fermés à juste l'écouter respirer, passant une main douce et rugueuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Respirant son champoing, sans jamais rien dire. Une fois, ils étaient restés comme ça pendant plus de cinq heures. Zoro était un homme de peu de mots; il ne parlait jamais plus que nécessaire. Et s'il parlait, longtemps, valait mieux l'écouter. Il lui disait toujours de jamais s'en faire; que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Luffy le faisait taire à chaque fois qu'il commençait quelque chose du genre. Lui arriver quelque chose ? Non, il n'arriverait rien à Zoro. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Ce serait Zoro qui s'occuperait de lui, et ils trouveraient un moyen de faire oublier à son père et celui de Vivi cette idée stupide de mariage.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire changer d'avis les deux hommes. À cause de la crise économique, ces deux magnats de, respectivement, du pétrole et de l'immobilier avaient besoin de trouver un moyen de préserver leur argent. Luffy trouvait tout ça stupide. S'ils savaient que leurs enfants ne seraient pas heureux, pourquoi les faire se marier ensemble ? N'était-ce pas la définition d'un bon mariage ? Être heureux, ensemble ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Une boule de neige à sa fenêtre le tira de ses rêveries. Il enfouit son visage entre les mains fragiles, et pleura. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi eux, entre toutes les personnes au monde ne pouvaient pas s'aimer — seulement en se cachant. Il savait qu'il avait plus de chances que n'importe qui de ressortir de cette relation merveilleuse avec un cœur brisé en milles et unes miettes. Et que Zoro non plus, n'en serait pas indemne. Au lieu de pleurer, il deviendrait amer. Il le savait — il le connaissait bien trop pour se mentir.

Ne valait-il pas mieux tout arrêter maintenant ? Pour leur éviter à tous les deux des blessures que même le temps ne pourrait jamais guérir ? Éviter que lui ne prenne finalement la décision fatale de mettre fin à ses jours misérables dans les taudis de Water Seven ? Éviter que Zoro ne devienne amer, adepte de la bouteille et rude et violent envers Vivi ? Même si tout était dans un sens de la faute de la jolie blonde, Luffy savait… oh, il savait que Zoro lui en voulait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Pourtant, il savait que ni lui, ni Zoro n'était psychologiquement en mesure d'arrêter cette relation. C'était chronique. Comme deux drogués à leur joints, deux no-life à _World Of Warcraft_… ils étaient loin embourbés dans leur dépendance l'un envers l'autre. Derrière son masque de joie, Luffy savait qu'il ressortirait blessé de cette histoire. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Zoro valait-il qu'il se blesse en sortant avec lui, puis s'ouvre les veines sur une lettre d'amour clichée destinée à l'homme aux cheveux verts ?

Pourquoi se posait-il encore cette question ? Il avait décidé il y avait déjà longtemps, que Zoro en valait la peine de tous les sacrifices. Être dans ses bras lui permettait d'oublier un instant qu'un jour, ils devraient définitivement se quitter. Qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre et d'en profiter, en espérant qu'un jour, tout le monde comprenne, et que les parents de Zoro et Vivi annulent ce mariage idiot et vide de sens.

Il devait espérer. Il savait que Zoro allait le faire comprendre à son père.

Mais pour l'heure, l'homme aux cheveux verts ne pouvait que faire repousser la date fatidique en prétextant n'être pas encore prêt. À coups d'un mois, il espérait pouvoir expliquer à son père lorsqu'il l'écouterait qu'il y avait déjà une personne dans sa vie, et que cette personne était sa vie entière, son cœur matérialisé sous les traits enfantins d'un gamin de dix-sept ans…

Il fallait espérer.

**Sweet sunflowers — Doux tournesols**

Luffy arriva chez Nami vers dix-neuf heures. La mère de celle-ci aidait la jeune fille à se maquiller, et à s'arranger les cheveux. Sanji se serait pâmé de la voir. Belmer, la cigarette entre les dents, lui sourit, « Bonjour, Luffy-kun ! » Nami se tourna le plus possible avec le fer à friser tout près de son visage et lui fit un sourire. Luffy s'avança, et pris place à son tour à la table, regardant Belmer boucler les cheveux lisses de Nami. « Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? » demanda Belmer.

Luffy baissa les yeux vers la table, et grogna, « Zoro est revenu du voyage politique seulement hier soir à cause de l'égorgement des aéroports. Et il a dormi toute la journée à cause du décalage entre ici et Alabasta, mais il a promis qu'il serait là ce soir. » Il se tourna vers Nami, et tira timidement sur sa cravate noir et en montrant sa chemise rouge, « C'est bien comme ça ? Je savais pas quoi mettre, et je voulais pas que Zoro arrive dans un costar hyper-chic et moi en petit pauvre ou en… »

Nami le coupa d'un coup, « Oh, arrête ! » Elle lui fit un singe désinvolte de la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien, « Zoro s'en fout comme de l'an quarante de si tu es bien habillé ou pas ! » Luffy se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans un geste timide, en tirant la langue. Nami avait bien raison, il s'inquiétait encore pour rien du tout. Il regarda Nami, et se sentit presque gêné d'être un garçon aussi ordinaire.

Nami était magnifique avec sa robe noire à mince bretelle, et le maquillage d'une simplicité élégante qui soulignait ses traits fins, et ses yeux noisette. Luffy savait qu'il avait l'air totalement ordinaire à côté de Nami, ou même de Zoro. Comme plusieurs en ville, il avait les cheveux noirs de jais, et la peau légèrement bronzée, caramel, comme n'importe quel gamin sportif en ville. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un gamin trop franc ?

« Allez, Luffy, arrête de t'en faire, » le gronda Nami en se levant sa chaise, ses yeux soulignés par un discret trait de crayon khôl. Elle lui sourit, « Zoro va te voir, et il va encore te trouver super ! Et ensuite après la soirée il va sûrement… » Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille, « … te faire une petite gâterie, hein ? » Elle recula en gloussant, le voyant d'un rouge bien senti. « Allez, on y va ! » Elle fit un signe de la main à Belmer, « À plus, m'man ! »

Le chemin vers l'école s'avéra assez illuminé. Plusieurs élèves habitant plus loin les joignirent, et se mirent à poser mille et unes questions à Luffy, dont Nami avait mis en route la rumeur selon laquelle il allait finalement montrer à tout le monde l'élu de son cœur. Un des garçons, Usopp, lui demanda si au moins elle était sexy, si elle avait les attributs à la bonne place. Luffy répondit dans sa grande simplicité d'esprit que ce n'était pas une fille, mais que oui, il avait bel et bien les attributs à la bonne place. Tandis que les autres jeunes hommes avaient semblés plutôt impressionnés par la situation, plusieurs jeunes filles s'étaient jetées sur lui pour lui poser toutes leurs questions.

Kaya, la petite amie d'Usopp, avait demandé son nom, et Luffy avait dit que c'était Zoro. La jeune blonde avait cligné des yeux, en demandant comment il avait fait pour avoir l'héritier d'un des plus riches de la ville. Luffy avait répliqué qu'il se demandait la même chose pour elle et Usopp, considérant qu'elle aussi était dans le club sélect de la ville — par club sélect, il voulait dire les gros pleins de sous fascinés par leurs nombrils pleins de mousse.

Puis, Conis, la fille du pharmacien, avait demandé s'ils l'avaient fait. Luffy piqué un de ces fards monumentaux, et avait commencé à bégayer des « ben, c'est-à-dire que… » jusqu'à ce que Nami commence à rigoler, et qu'elle dise bien haut et fort que chaque fois qu'elles les voyaient ensemble là où les deux se voyaient, lorsqu'elle arrivait, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de chances qu'elle les trouve tous les deux nus, endormis sur le canapé ou dans les couvertures. Luffy avait tapé du pied en rougissant, grondant la jeune fille de ne pas révéler chaque aspect de sa vie amoureuse.

Nami avait ricané qu'il avait laissé échapper la nouvelle pour elle et Sanji, alors maintenant, elle avait bien droit à une petite revanche… L'école s'afficha finalement au loin. C'était une simple école, où se croisaient les plus et les moins démunis. Nami et Luffy venaient d'un milieu bien pauvre, tandis que Kaya et Usopp étaient plus favorisés par la vie. Luffy sourit en voyant l'école, et se mit à courir comme un gamin vers l'école, en s'exclamant qu'il ne pouvait juste pas attendre de voir Zoro ce soir. Nami sourit en le voyant content, et tous les autres semblèrent tout aussi heureux de voir le plus jeune de si bonne humeur.

Le gymnase était illuminé par milles et unes lumières, et Luffy se trouva bien vite dans la foule, à chercher Zoro et Sanji. Il y avait un attroupement agressif près de la porte. Le gamin s'avança en jouant des coudes, et trouva bien vite la raison de tant de tohu-bohu enragé, puisqu'une chevelure verte dépassait en haut des têtes. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme sous l'effet de la nuit tombée avec un lampadaire.

Luffy courut vers l'attroupement, poussant quelques personnes, et se jeta dans les bras de son être aimé, en s'exclamant d'une voix enjouée, « Zoro ! » L'autre éclata de rire, et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Luffy releva les yeux, regardant les yeux émeraudes du plus vieux qui brillaient sous les nombreuses lumières des étoiles et des lampadaires plus loin dans la rue. Il lui souriait. « Zoro ! » s'exclama-t-il encore une fois, se serrant plus fort contre lui. « Zoro… tu m'as manqué… » L'autre eut un petit rire, et serra le gamin contre lui.

« À moi aussi, sale garnement, » le taquina l'homme aux cheveux vert en lui caressant les cheveux. L'attroupement les regarda avec des yeux immenses, et plusieurs s'éloignèrent. Quelques profs responsables de la soirée s'approchèrent à leur tour, plusieurs enseignantes lâchant même une petite exclamation attendrie. Des élèves firent de même certains lançant des taquineries, d'autres des méchancetés. Conis et Kaya s'étranglèrent sur un petit cri d'attendrissement, et Sanji dansa allègrement jusqu'à Nami, qui se contenta de rire. Zoro l'entraîna plus loin, et le regarda d'un regard presque inquisiteur, tout en restant doux. Il l'attira ensuite dans ses bras, et respira encore une fois son odeur.

« T'es superbe… » murmura-t-il en jouant avec quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer. Luffy releva les yeux vers Zoro en rougissant. Il le détailla, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude, et essaya de mémoriser chaque petit détail de son habillement et de son expression. Il portait un corps-de-roi noir par-dessus une chemise blanche et des pantalons habillés tous aussi sombres. Il avait aussi des chaussures élégantes, ce qu'on lui voyait rarement. Il lui souriait doucement, et Luffy sentait qu'il aurait pu lui donner n'importe quoi en cet instant précis — n'importe quoi.

« T'es… t'es pas mal aussi… » bégaya-t-il timidement, sachant qu'il dénigrait complètement _à quel point _Zoro était beau à regarder sous ses plus beaux atours. Le jeune homme rigola, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et de mener un Luffy complètement passif vers la bâtisse, son sourire attendri ne quittant jamais son visage. Il prit doucement sa main droite, et fit glisser à l'un de ses doigts un jonc en argent. Luffy regarda l'objet, fasciné. Il regarda Zoro en souriant, voyant là toutes les petites insinuations qu'il faisait.

« Allez. Allons faire la fête, » lui dit-il doucement, et Luffy sentit encore une fois sa tête s'alléger, et chaque inquiétude s'envoler — ne serait-ce que pour les quelques heures de ce _high_ que lui causait Zoro, et cette promesse.

Ce jonc en argent voulait dire qu'il était certain qu'ils puissent finalement s'aimer en public. Que Zoro avait presque réussi à convaincre son père que son mariage arrangé ne servait à rien. Qu'ils pourraient être ensemble — quoiqu'il arrive.

**And gave them to the night — Et les a donnés à la nuit**

La soirée avançait bien. La plupart des élèves consumaient toute leur énergie sur la piste de danse, au son endiablé du DJ qui passait en revue tous les groupes potables. N'importe quoi y avait passé, et même du tektonik. Luffy avait bien rit en voyant des gens faire le bacon par terre. Il y avait de quoi, puisque la moitié des geeks y avaient passé en moins de trente minutes.

Ils avaient dansé pendant des heures au son endiablé de la musique. Vivi et Kohza étaient arrivés quelques minutes après eux. Luffy avait reçu son diplôme, à presque son étonnement. Avec même des félicitations de certains profs. Il était agréablement surpris, et Zoro le félicita d'une bonne claque dans le dos, en disant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, maintenant. Ils avaient une obligation de moins à remplir.

Les lumières flashaient; le DJ transpirait comme un cochon à l'abattoir. La soirée semblait plutôt tranquille. Luffy s'était jeté sur le buffet, en entraînant Zoro dans son sillage, bégayant entre deux bouchées, la bouche pendante tellement il essayait de s'enfourner des friandises et du punch, avec seulement Zoro pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer au milieu de trois phrases sur quatre. Nami se marrait de sa gueule, et l'homme aux cheveux verts et Sanji ne manquaient pas de se disputer.

Zoro souriait doucement. Il y avait déjà quelques temps qu'il n'avait plus vu un Luffy aussi énervé et de joyeuse humeur. Le gamin courait partout, et parlait à tout le monde comme si les autres ne trouvaient aucunement bizarre qu'il soit venu avec un des plus riches jeunes hommes de la ville. Kohza et Vivi, c'était depuis des siècles et des siècles, et que leurs noms soient sanctifiés comme au collège qu'en ville…

Quant à lui et Luffy, non seulement, ils étaient deux garçons, mais il était déjà plus riche que Vivi à cause de son père, grand magnat du pétrole. Si Luffy ne voyait pas le léger malaise de ses amis, lui, il voyait bien à quel point les autres voyaient en leur situation ce qui clochait. Son père, et le grand-père de Luffy. Pour son père, c'était simple. Il voyait son désintérêt pour les filles depuis tout petit, et son manque d'enthousiasme face à un mariage. De plus, il n'était pas franchement enthousiasmé non plus face à l'idée de voir son fils unique se marier à une jeune fille en qui il ne voyait pas plus qu'une amie.

Mais le grand-père de Luffy était un conservateur ferme qui avait voté contre William Iceburg à chaque année en espérant voir Richard Sengoku remporter les élections. Il avait jeté le frère du gamin dehors lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il ne rentrait pas dans les bonnes grâces de la société, sortait des sentiers battus en laissant son amour pour un autre homme libre au grand jour. Ace avait perdu son boulot, et il en avait été de peu que son copain n'en ait de même.

Oh oui, il savait que quelque chose allait leur arriver. Juste pas quand. Et il voulait à tout prix éviter le plus de malheur possible. Il savait que lui et Luffy n'étaient pas en moyen d'arrêter cette relation. C'était leur Éden; leur idylle; leur terre d'asile durant les jours sombres. À chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait, il savait que le lendemain, tout serait oublié en serrant Luffy dans ses bras… l'espace de quelques instants.

Ça ne pourrait jamais durer, mais même un dur comme lui voulait _espérer_ qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Au moins, comme ça, ils seraient heureux… Il n'y avait aucunes autres façons pour qu'il puisse être heureux sans avoir Luffy dans ses bras. Mais oui, ça faisait roman de jeunes filles attardées, mais c'était vrai. Luffy aussi, ne voulait jamais rien entendre de « s'il lui arrivait malheur. » Il savait que le gamin était tête en l'air et rêveur.

« T'es parti où, Marimo ? » lui demanda rudement Sanji, approchant de l'endroit où il était assis. « Tu regardes Luffy parler avec Nami depuis presque dix minutes sans rien faire ! » Zoro soupira, avant de se pencher en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et sa bouteille de Heineken entre les mains. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant Luffy, qui souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« C'est juste que… je réfléchissais. »

« Ouais. Vous savez tous les deux que vous allez vous blesser l'un l'autre, » grogna Sanji en tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Je comprends pas. »

« Tu sais… je ne suis pas un gentleman. Je sais que ça va mal finir… mais tu l'as vu ? » Il pointa Luffy du menton. « Tu l'as déjà vu heureux comme ça ? » Il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, le regard toujours rivé sur Luffy, qui s'empiffrait avec Nami qui le grondait. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit à cause de moi qu'il arrête de sourire. J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler de ce qui pourrait arriver si on se faisait prendre, ou quoique ce soit. »

« Mais il ne veut rien entendre ? » termina Sanji à sa place, le regardant du coin de l'œil, avant d'écraser sa clope dans un cendrier le plus proche. « Ouais, je sais. Il est comme ça. Je suis plutôt chanceux, avec Nami. » Il baissa les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux verts. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tout pouvais être si fragile. »

« Et moi j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec toi, Sourcil Houleux, » Zoro rit tout bas, un grognement presque bestial. Un simple brasement de ses cordes vocales résonant dans sa gorge. Sanji sourit à son tour.

« Faut croire que tout est possible, hein. » Il regarda Nami, qui rigolait en voyant Luffy faire une pitrerie avec Usopp. « Et si pour vous aussi, c'était possible ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts baissa les yeux sur le sol, un sourire lointain sur le visage, alors qu'il murmurait, sa voix tellement basse que Sanji ne l'entendit presque pas, « Ouais. Ça_ serait_ génial. »

**Underneath the Star of David — En-dessous de l'Étoile de David**

Luffy s'approcha d'eux, et prit la main de Zoro pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Le jeune homme laissa sa bière sur la table la plus proche, et suivit le gamin. C'était un slow de Led-Zeppelin. _Stairway to Heaven. _Un escalier vers le ciel. Luffy lui fit un doux sourire, auquel il répondit, posant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches du gamin, la lumière l'aveuglant un instant, faisant briller les yeux d'onyx du gamin collé à lui. _There's a lady who's sure. _Luffy passa ses bras autour de l'homme aux cheveux verts, posant sa joue contre le torse musclé de l'autre, ne s'occupant pas le moindrement du monde de l'haleine légèrement alcoolisée du jeune homme si des dizaines de regards rivés sur eux. _All that glitters is gold. _Luffy soupira de bonheur en entendant la voix de Jimmy Page l'emporter loin de tout ces gens.

Il entendit Nami dire à Vivi à quel point ils étaient mignons. Oh, il savait bien qu'ils étaient mignons. Même des inconnus s'arrêtaient pour le leur dire. Il se rappelait d'un week-end qu'ils avaient passé à Shabondy, durant lequel toutes les jeunes filles les regardaient fixement. Lui, il avait trouvé tout ça plutôt drôle, mais Zoro avait trouvé toute cette attention plus énervante qu'autre chose. _Where she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed. _Luffy respira l'odeur de Zoro, en se rappelant comment ils s'étaient vus deux jours de temps non-stop. Ça avait été les plus belles journées de sa vie. _With a word she can get what she came for. _Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Et il allait le rester pour huit minutes de Bonheur…

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to Heaven. _Zoro le serra plus fort contre lui. Il était stressé. Luffy lui murmura de se calmer, qu'ils n'iraient pas bien loin avant longtemps. Enfin, pas avant la fin de la chanson. Pas avant que Jimmy Page n'aie finit de s'époumoner et que John Bonham de défoncer des batteries. Ou de s'étouffer dans son vomie. Enfin, peu importait. « On n'ira nulle part… » murmura Luffy, se serrant tout autant contre lui. _There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure._ « Arrête de t'en faire. Tout va bien… » Zoro le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à Nami qui se mettait déjà à embrasser on cavalier, qui fondait sous sa franchise. Pauvre Sanji. Il allait finir complètement HS après cette soirée ! _Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. _Luffy se serra contre Zoro, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tout était si calme… il ne voulait pas que cette chanson finisse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir danser contre Zoro, avec ce stupide spot light dans les yeux… sans jamais qu'ils s'arrêtent ! _In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings. _Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il laissa Zoro, remonter ses grandes mains de ses hanches jusqu'à ses joues, sans jamais rouvrir les yeux. Il savait que Zoro avait aussi les yeux clos par l'anxiété. _Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. _Luffy soupira en sachant que si Zoro voulait l'emmener dans les toilettes ou un placard à balai, il lui dirait le chemin — quoiqu'il veuille faire.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder. _Luffy sentit les lèvres de Zoro sur les siennes, et il sentit le monde autour de lui s'effacer complètement. Il entendait seulement la voix de Jimmy Page, et la respiration de Zoro alors qu'il reprenait parfois son souffle pour faire durer le toucher plus longtemps. _Ooh, it makes me wonder. _Luffy tenta d'étirer leur contact, mais Zoro le força à reculer, pour le serrer simplement contre lui. Il semblait inconsolable. Il avait peur. Et il savait de quoi. « Je ne te quitterais jamais, jamais, jamais… » murmura Luffy, en le serrant fort à son tour.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west. _Zoro se contenta de le serer plus fort, murmurant dans une voix à peine audible et à peine compréhensible, « Je sais, je sais… c'est juste que… » _And my spirit is crying for leaving. _« Promet-moi une chose. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu ne fais pas de bêtises. Okay ? » _In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees. _Luffy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, des larmes acides lui piquant les yeux.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien… il ne t'arrivera rien… » psalmodia-t-il presque désespérément. _And the voices of those who stand looking. _Il ne lui arriverait rien, il le savait ! Zoro resterait avec lui, ils réussiraient à convaincre son père que ça ne servait à rien, et avec l'aide de cet homme influent, il l'emmènerait loin de son grand-père ! Il le savait ! Zoro ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça, si bêtement ! Ils étaient jeunes, en santé… rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Rien… _Ooh, it makes me wonder. _« Zoro… » Il renifla, essayant de cacher ses larmes. _Ooh, it really makes me wonder. _

« Shh… ne pleure pas… » Zoro l'emmena plus loin, et lui flatta le dos pour le calmer. _And it's whispered that soon if we call the tune. _« Tu sais que des accidents arrivent, » Zoro continua à l'emmener plus loin, vers un tas de coussins. Il se sentit nostalgique… _Then the piper will lead us to reason. _« Il pourrait t'arriver aussi quelque chose, je le sais. Mais je veux que toi, tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, okay ? »

« Tu parles comme si ça allait arriver demain ! » vociféra Luffy en se défaisant de son étreinte avec empressement — ce qui était une rareté presque surprenante. _And the new day will dawns for those who stand along. _« Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça n'arrivera pas demain ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! » Il éclata en sanglots. Zoro l'attira contre lui, même si le gamin protestait faiblement. Luffy pleurait rarement, alors le voir pleurer, et surtout en public, l'impressionnait. _And the forest will echo with laughter._

Zoro s'excusa plusieurs fois en lui murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le faire pleurer. Luffy continuait de marmonner sans cesse qu'il n'arriverait rien, jamais. Inlassablement. Comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. _If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now. _Il s'accrochait à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère. L'homme aux cheveux verts continuait de s'excuser, sentant les larmes chaudes de Luffy dans le creux de son cou. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le gamin finisse par se calmer. _It's just a spring clean for the May queen. _

« Ça va ? » lui murmura le jeune homme, en essuyant ses joues trempées du bout du pouce. Le plus petit hocha la tête, et se repositionna pour mieux se caler sur le côté de l'autre, fermant les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures… » Luffy hocha la tête, pour dire qu'il savait. « Je t'aime. » _Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run._

Luffy le regarda à son tour, « Moi aussi. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, et demanda timidement comme si ça le gênait, « Ne dis plus des choses pareilles, d'accord ? » _There's still time to change the road you're on_. Zoro hocha la tête. _And it makes me wonder. _« On… on y va ? » demanda-t-il timidement. « Je suis fatigué… » _Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know. _L'homme aux cheveux verts se leva, et lui tendit la main. Le gamin la prit, et se leva, sans la lâcher. _The piper's calling you to join him. _Ils procédèrent tous les deux vers la sortie, main dans la main… _Dear Lady, you can hear the wind blow, and you did know…_

Luffy ouvrit la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec son grand-père. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, alors que le vieil homme imposant posait les yeux sur sa main entrelacée avec celle de Zoro. Il serrait bien fort la main de son amant. Le regard de l'ancien marine se noircit de colère, et il envoya un poing dans l'estomac de l'homme aux cheveux verts avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le coup en lui-même n'était pas assez pour assommer le jeune homme, mais sa tête rencontra le cadre de la porte, et il s'assomma. Luffy le regarda avec horreur.

« Espèce de petit bâtard ! » hurla Garp en envoyant à son tour Luffy valser. Il le prit par le poignet et le tira debout, en l'amenant. « Tu vas voir, bâtard, c' que j'en fais, moi, des tafiole comme toi et ton frère ! » Luffy se vit jeté sur le siège arrière de la voiture du vieux, et dans un crissement de pneu infernal, ils étaient partis.

**A hundred years behind my eyes — Un millier d'années derrière mes yeux**

La semaine avait été infernale. Garp l'avait jeté dans sa chambre en lui hurlant qu'il aurait bien plus qu'un nez cassé, et qu'il pouvait en être certain; ça allait lui faire très, très mal, et il allait s'en rappeler toute sa vie. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne sorte pas, il avait installé une chaise contre la poignée de la porte. Le gamin avait eut beau pousser dessus pendant des heures, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Il avait aussi entendu le vieux parler au téléphone avec le père de Zoro, s'indignant pendant des heures au sujet que l'autre ne semblât pas trouver tout cela si grave. Mais il savait que Zoro allait avoir des ennuis. Si ce n'était pas avec son père, avec celui de Vivi. Garp lui avait dit de punir cette tapette qu'était son fils, parce qu'il avait passé le virus à son petit-fils. Il avait raccroché en hurlant qu'il allait s'occuper lui-même de leurs cas si ça continuait.

Ça faisait bientôt cinq jours de ça. Luffy avait passé la semaine sur son lit, à espérer que Garp lui ouvre la porte pour lui donner un peu à manger, mais rien. Le vieil homme avait été parti presque toute la semaine, le laissant seul. Il ne revenait que le soir. La maison était affreusement silencieuse. Entre-temps, il avait bien regardé le jonc que l'homme aux cheveux verts lui avait donné. Il avait souri en voyant des lettres gravées à l'intérieur. Juste trois. «_ Jtm_ ». Zoro manquait parfois de délicatesse, mais jamais de tendresse… La nuit, il dormait la main serrée contre son cœur, attendant que les lettres douces écrites sur le jonc intègrent son cœur.

Toute la semaine, il avait pensé à Zoro. Est-ce que Zoro allait bien ? Allait-il se faire coller un procès par son grand-père pour il ne savait quoi ? Le vieux chnoque allait-il aller lui-même lui mettre une baffe ? Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tout pourrait encore bien aller ? Leur restait-il en espoir de pouvoir ficher le camp de cet endroit et ne plus jamais revenir ? Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses.

En faite, Garp revenait tous les soirs, et retirait la chaise de la porte. Et il lui mettait une baffe, puis un poing… en disant qu'il allait l'exorciser du pédé en lui. Aucunes idées s'il était soul ou non, mais Luffy n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour se sauver. Il courait dans le maigre espace de sa chambre, et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire attraper par le col de son tee-shirt. Il tentait de se cacher sous des meubles, mais le vieil homme les faisait tomber, et le relevait pour lui envoyer d'autres coups. Lorsqu'il partait, il se traînait jusqu'à son lit, non sans voir ses bleus violacés dans le miroir, et son visage asséché par les nombreuses larmes qui ne tarissaient jamais.

Roulé en boule sur le lit sale au ressort défoncé, il regardait la porte inouvrable. Parfois la fenêtre. Mais se sauver par là, c'était inespéré. Ils étaient au deuxième étage. Impossible de partir par là. Il se briserait les genoux, et son grand-père le laisserait pourrir dehors. Ses chances de s'en sortir bien avec Zoro s'amincissaient. Il fermait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il devait garder espoir, et voir le verre d'eau toujours à moitié plein…

Mais en faite, il commençait à voir qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'eau. La famille de Zoro étant célèbre — et son grand-père sourd — il avait entendu aux infos il y avait quelques heures que le mariage du jeune homme avait été avancé à la fin du mois. Il avouait avoir pleuré en entendant ça. Tout ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient échoué. Ils ne pourraient plus convaincre le père de Vivi ou même le sien… des grosses larmes lourdes roulaient sur les joues déjà desséchées du garçon, qui avait serré sa main baguée contre son cœur, en espérant toujours. Ça ne pouvait juste pas être vrai ! Zoro et lui devaient être heureux, ensemble ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait juste pas être… vrai.

Et pourtant, ça l'était. Ça avait beau lui arracher toutes les larmes du monde, c'était la vérité vraie. Ils n'avaient plus aucunes chances. Le destin était cruel. Il l'avait toujours été. Il donnait le mince espoir, puis le reprenait en le lui arrachant des mains, lui brisant les ongles sans ménagement alors qu'il essayait de s'accrocher au mur, ou au cadre la porte… Le frappant d'un objet contendant pour vaincre tout espoir restant en lui, et lui apprendre que ça ne servait à absolument rien du tout d'espérer. Juste à se faire plus mal…

Le son sourd de la chaise traînée sur le plancher se fit entendre, et Luffy s'essuya vertement les yeux, et s'assit sur son lit. La porte s'ouvrit. Garp se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux vitreux et tombant d'alcool, et sa bouche expirant son haleine empuantie par le Brandy, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lourd. Le gamin se recroquevilla sur son lit, en serrant les genoux contre son torse, incapable de détacher ses yeux grandis d'horreur de son grand-père. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement tout près de lui, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il les ferma durement pour ne plus voir le vieil homme.

Il lui envoya une baffe, et aucun autre coup ne vint. Il le plaqua à la place durement sur le lit, en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Essayant de respirer à travers l'oreiller, avec la main rude et puissante plaquée entre ses omoplates. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce silence. D'habitude, Garp beuglait, meuglait, hurlait… mais cette fois, il ne disait rien. Il avait peur. Oh, il avait toujours un peu peur de son grand-père lorsqu'il était violent, mais cette fois… il était totalement terrifié.

Il tenta de s'extirper de son grand-père lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture éclair du pantalon du vieil homme s'abaisser. Il pleura, il cria, demanda pardon à n'importe quoi qu'il ait pu faire, le supplia d'arrêter. Mais tout ce qui vint, fut une claque derrière la tête et une voix rude qui lui dit, « Tu vas voir c' que j'en fais moi, des tafioles comme toi. » Il lui plaqua une main malodorante sur la bouche, les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux du gamin, sans jamais se tarir.

Il n'avait jamais eut aussi mal. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait autant pleuré en autant d'agonisantes minutes. La douleur était vive, et continue. Aucune douceur. Rien. Juste… une sensation désagréable dans le bas de son dos, et quelques gouttes de sang sur un drap blanc. Et une porte doucement fermée, une fois le méfait accompli.

Les larmes de Luffy tombaient de ses yeux grandis d'horreur, longtemps après que son grand-père fut parti. Il avait toujours vécu dans la peur honteuse d'avoir une claque ou un poing. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose… lui arrive, à lui. N'était-ce pas le lot des jeunes filles innocentes et retardées, se promenant seules la nuit ? Il se sentit dégoûté, regarda ses mains qui tremblaient comme s'il mourrait de froid, et se dégoutta de ses ongles cassés et ensanglantés à force d'avoir serré les doigts sur la tête de lit et d'avoir gratté.

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre. La neige tombait, et le lampadaire de la rue clignotait. Il en avait tellement marre ! Il sécha ses larmes, se glissa hors du lit en gémissant, et se rhabilla avec ses mains grelottantes. Il n'allait pas arrêter de pleurer, il le savait, et ce, même s'il le voulait. Des larmes tombaient devant lui, s'accrochant à ses cils, brouillant sa vision par instants. Il enfila un gilet à capuchon chaud, et se retourna vers la fenêtre, la neige brillante se collant à la vitre sale avant de fondre.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

**And with my half of the ransom — Et avec ma part de la rançon**

L'appartement semblait vide. Oh là là, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais jamais il n'avait senti qu'un endroit été aussi _vide_ et _morne_. Même la maison de son père toujours parti d'un côté et de l'autre. Il posa la tête sur ses mains, et lâcha un long soupir. Enfonça son visage entre ses genoux, et s'empêcha de pleurer en fermant durement les yeux. Il devait être celui qui restait fort. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il avait une promesse silencieuse de ne jamais pleurer. Il avait pleuré une fois, et c'était de dépit, et il y avait longtemps maintenant. Pourtant, Luffy _allait_ réussir à le faire chialer.

Zoro releva les yeux, sachant qu'il avait tout fait foirer. Enfin, le grand-père de Luffy. Et la dernière fois que lui et le gamin s'étaient vus, _il l'avait fait pleurer_, bordel… Il n'avait jamais voulu le faire pleurer. Juste lui dire que des choses pouvaient leur arriver. Que la vie n'était pas seulement des papillons et des arcs-en-ciel… et il avait pleuré. Il s'en voulait. Luffy ne devait _jamais _pleurer. Surtout pas à cause de lui.

La neige collait à la vitre, et la lumière du lampadaire dehors tremblota un instant. Il lâcha un autre soupir, et se laissa retomber contre le canapé. Mercredi. Une semaine depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de Luffy. Il se mariait mercredi prochain, et il n'avait pas envie. Pas non plus d'entendre Vivi s'excuser comme elle l'avait fait tellement de fois. La timide blonde avait tenté de convaincre son père, mais même cet homme gentil et compréhensif n'avait rien voulu entendre. Seigneur, cette gamine avait à peine seize ans. Quel genre de père marierait sa fille si jeune ? Pas le père idéal, du moins…

Il se leva, et marcha dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum dans l'appartement. Pas de télé, encore moins d'ordinateur ou internet. Il y avait du lait, et du café, un peu de jus pour le gamin qu'était Luffy — il sentit son cœur se serrer juste à pauvre au garçon. Des couvertures de rechange, un peu de lubrifiant, et des vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé ici sans trop s'en rendre compte.

En buvant son café noir et brûlant — le troisième de la soirée —, il se réveilla complètement. Les yeux un peu agrandis par le café, le jeune homme le cala cul-sec, et se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'apprêtait à crier à Nami que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui faire la morale, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de choisir ses mots qu'il laissa tomber sa tasse sur le sol pour venir rattraper un Luffy hors de souffle qui s'écroulait.

« Luffy ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant ses larmes gelées sur son visage couvert de petites coupures et de bleus. Il le regarda avec des grands yeux terrorisés, qui lui brisèrent le cœur alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer comme une madeleine. Il le serra dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux, alors que le plus petit s'accrochait désespérément à lui en psalmodiant son nom sans jamais s'arrêter. Zoro lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, et lui frotta le dos, une main dans ses cheveux sales, mouillés, et emmêlés. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bordel ? » Il le recula, et Luffy baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte, encore plus à bout de souffle qu'avant, grelotant de tous ses membres. Zoro le regarda avec une tristesse sans fin dans les yeux, et le souleva dans ses bras en l'entendant couiner. « Viens, on va aller te réchauffer… »

Luffy se serra contre lui, et il remarqua ses pieds nus. Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme lui avait fait, hein ? Ce vieux fou ne payait rien pour attendre… et s'il le voulait, il pouvait le faire payer. Le gamin tremblait comme une feuille dans un vent automnal trop fort, et Zoro lui souffla sur le nez pour le réchauffer. Luffy n'essaya même pas de tirer un faible sourire. Il ferma les yeux, et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues gercées.

Il marcha avec le gamin dans les bras jusque dans la salle de bain, où il le déposa sur la toilette, et prit un linge qu'il mouilla d'eau chaude, qu'il passa doucement, après l'avoir tordu, sur le visage du garçon. Le gamin ferma un œil pour le regarder, avant de fermer l'autre pour le voir continuer. Il lui essuya les joues, puis le nez, lui-même n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait la goutte pendouillant au bout du nez.

Puis, il lui prit les mains, et les frotta dans les siennes, son regard se durcissant en voyant ses ongles cassés et ses doigts ensanglantés. Luffy lui jeta un regard timide, sachant bien qu'il voyait que quelque chose allait mal chez lui. Il souffla sur ses mains, la peau rougie commençant doucement à reprendre une couleur caramel. Le calme qui régnait entre eux l'horripilait légèrement, mais il ferma les yeux, et se pencha pour déposer sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de Zoro, et laissa encore d'autres larmes couler.

Il savait que Zoro ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Non, il se plierait en quatre et mourrait pour éviter qu'il pleure. Il le savait trop bien, et Zoro savait qu'il savait. Qu'importe le masque que l'un mettait, l'autre voyait clair dans le petit jeu que l'autre essayait de faire. Un poker face, entre eux, ça ne marchait pas, et il doutait que ça marcherait un jour.

Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis une semaine, dans un silence confortable, alors que Zoro réchauffait ses mains glacées. Son front posé contre l'épaule dure et musclée de l'autre, si chaude, si rassurante… tout ça lui avait tellement manqué… cette douceur, cette chaleur, son toucher léger… L'homme aux cheveux verts frotta sa joue contre ses cheveux ébène, et Luffy sut qu'ils étaient pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. Zoro semblait trop sérieux. Trop triste. Et quant à lui… après ce qu'il venait de traverser, il ne voulait plus de cette vie.

Il enleva ses mains de celles de l'homme aux cheveux verts, et les passa autour de son cou. Le plus vieux se contenta de passer ses bras musclés autour de la taille du gamin, et le serra doucement. Puisqu'un poker face ne marchait jamais entre eux, ils n'avaient besoin de rien dire. Luffy savait que quoiqu'il fasse, Zoro serait avec lui, et il le suivrait dans sa décision, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Parce que c'était son boulot de le suivre dans ses décisions. Parce que 'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, ferait encore et encore. Le travail d'un ange déchu, renonçant par milles fois à sa grâce, pour la maladie la plus incurable de l'homme : celle de l'amour. Une maladie qui amena inexorablement bien des hauteurs au tapis; bien des abysses aux sommets… Et il l'avait attrapée, tout ça, grâce à un gamin rieur aux manières d'enfant.

**I bought some sweet, sweet, sweet**** — J'ai acheté de doux, doux, doux**

Luffy avait tout raconté à Zoro. Cette semaine infernale, le temps qu'il avait passé sous le meuble en espérant que son grand-père ne puisse pas l'atteindre là, comment ce vieux singe l'avait… enfin. Le regard du plus vieux avait été brûlant de haine et de colère, et il avait même dû l'arrêter, puisqu'il était tellement en rogne qu'il avait voulu tout casser. Il aurait renversé la table, fait n'importe quoi, ce serait servi de n'importe quel punching-ball pour passer sa colère…

Il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû se relever, courir après lui et son grand-père, le frapper,_ seigneur_, faire quelque chose pour empêcher tout ce désastre... maintenant, il le serrait contre lui faisant attention de ne pas approcher ses mains de ses hanches, lesquelles portaient des traces de bleus prononcés. Zoro avait rarement vu des ecchymoses aussi noirâtres, et pourtant, de sa vie, il s'était battu bien plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait un jour compter. Luffy ne le lâchait plus depuis trente minutes. Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment marcher sans ressentir une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos, Zoro le portait de pièce en pièce au besoin. Le gamin s'excusait souvent, et s'accrochait à lui comme s'il redoutait le moment où ils devraient se lâcher.

Et maintenant, le gamin regardait le plus vieux fixement; se demandant que faire, que dire, comment dire, comment faire… Le gamin chercha sa main, tout en gardant leur silence de mort. Il commençait doucement à faire clair dehors, et ils n'avaient toujours plus dit grand-chose après que Luffy ait avoué ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient juste restés tous les deux, assis, en silence, sur le canapé, regardant la neige s'agglutiner sur le rebord de la vitre. La main du plus vieux encore et toujours prise dans ses cheveux.

Luffy avait peur. Il avait rarement vraiment peur, et ces temps-ci, il lui restait toujours une peur sans nom, indescriptible, douloureuse et désagréable qui lui restait prise au fond du ventre. Il regardait toujours de l'avant, mais avec moins d'espoir qu'il avait un jour ressenti dans chacun des pas qu'il faisait sur le sol. Moins d'assurance. Plus de peurs; plus de stress; plus d'anxiété; plus de larmes… Chaque fois qu'il repensait sans le vouloir à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt cette nuit, son cœur s'accélérait, tous ses membres tremblaient, et il sentait à nouveau des larmes amères lui piquer les yeux.

Zoro le serra dans ses bras, sachant ce qui se passait. Luffy vit son reflet dans la vitre sombre. Ses yeux lointains, mélancoliques, qui s'en voulaient comme si tous les évènements des derniers jours n'avaient jamais été que sa seule et unique faute. Ses yeux émeraude étaient perdus loin, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Il vit aussi le sien, ses yeux gonflés à force de larmes, son corps tremblant, et son air de chien battu, qui lui pincèrent le cœur. Il était pathétique à en faire peur. Il se creusa un peu plus dans les bras du plus vieux, qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il en avait marre. Tout lui semblait lointain et impossible. Il lui semblait qu'il avait même oublié comment espérer; ne jamais perdre espoir; toujours voir la lumière au bout du tunnel… mais justement, la lumière était éteinte; le verre d'eau vide et sec; ébréché par la chaleur d'un désert. Il sécha ses larmes, et releva les yeux vers ceux émeraude de Zoro, qui gonfla la lèvre inférieure en le regardant, sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Luffy ? » murmura-t-il, inquiet, mais curieux de le voir ainsi.

Étant deux personnes qui se connaissaient si bien, jusqu'au fond de chacune de leurs habitudes, tics, petites manies, il ne fut pas bien difficile à Zoro de comprendre tout ce qui pouvait passer par le regard embué du garçon. Il recula, repoussa momentanément le gamin, secouant la tête, incapable de croire qu'une personne aussi joyeuse pouvait penser à une telle chose… Il recula rapidement, comme s'il avait désormais à faire à une sorte de bête étrange et repoussante.

« Non, non, non, non… » Son murmure devenait chaque fois plus fort, plus brisé, plus triste, plus tremblotant, lorsque finalement, il cria, « Non ! On ne fera pas ça ! » Il tomba à genoux, une main plaquée sur les lèvres, tentant bien peu comme lui-même de s'empêcher de pleurer. Luffy s'approcha de lui à petits pas en grinçant des dents à chaque mouvement, puis en s'agenouillant tout doucement devant le jeune homme aux cheveux vert. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'homme aux cheveux vert l'emprisonna contre lui dans une étreinte forte et puissante d'ours, sans sembler avoir l'intention de le lâcher. « De nous deux… » dit-il d'une voix faible, « J'aurais cru que ce serait moi à dire un jour une telle chose… »

Luffy respira l'odeur de Zoro. Les pommes vertes, une odeur lui allant si bien ne semblant jamais, jamais,_ jamais_ le lâcher et l'odeur acide du produit qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer ses sabres, une autre odeur qu'il lui connaissait depuis qu'ils s'étaient à cette fête costumée. Il remonta ses mains dans les cheveux courts de l'autre, sentant la douce caresse des mèches courtes sous ses mains écorchées, comme un baume aux blessures de son cœur. Il se demanda combien de temps il aurait survécu sans avoir Zoro avec lui… bien peu de temps, il le savait. Hélas, il savait aussi qu'ils ne leur restaient que trop peu de temps ensemble s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose.

« Zoro… il faut… il faut faire quelque chose… » Le jeune homme recula, et le regarda avec ses yeux mouillés, mais son visage sec. Luffy lui caressa le visage, et regarda à ses pieds. L'autre posa les mains sur ses hanches, et le rapprocha à nouveau. Luffy lui enserra le cou de ses bras, et soupira. « Ils ne voudront jamais… on ne peut pas… » Il essaya de s'empêcher de pleurer. Non, Monkey D Luffy ne pleurerait plus — pour les heures à suivre, du moins. « Je ne veux pas… j'ai… j'ai perdu espoir. »

Les yeux de Zoro s'élargirent sous cette révélation. Il ferma les yeux, et serra le gamin contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il semblait presque insensible à ce qui se passait. Plus fort, cette fois. Il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher, oh, jamais en cent ans, et même quelques milliers d'années… il respira l'odeur de fruits exotiques qui venait sûrement du champoing du gamin qui collait à ses cheveux en bataille, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du gamin, et soupira. Il berça le gamin, qu'il sentit finalement tressauter, lui aussi, blessé par ses propres mots.

Ils restèrent un très long moment ainsi, Zoro se balançant d'avant en arrière avec le gamin sur ses genoux, qui s'agrippait presque désespérément à lui, tremblant de tous ses membres, mais cette fois, c'était loin d'être de froid. Le garçon venait de réalise que Zoro savait déjà depuis longtemps que leur histoire se finirait plus ou moins de cette manière, quoiqu'il arrive... Il ne lui en voulait pas; il imaginait seulement comment il se sentait, à chaque fois qu'il savait comment il allait le blesser, mais sans jamais même espérer trouver la force de le quitter, sachant que lui non plus ne le pourrais jamais, jamais, _jamais_…

Zoro avait toujours voulu attendre qu'il soit prêt tous les deux à finir cette relation qui les briserait quoiqu'il arrive. Mais le moment n'était jamais arrivé. Et il doutait qu'il puisse même arriver un jour. Luffy imaginait à peine comment le sabreur devait se sentir, lorsqu'il repartait chez lui, en sachant comment il risquait de le briser. Ça ne devait pas être le meilleur des sentiments… aimer quelqu'un, en sachant que n'importe quand, il allait le briser, irrémédiablement lui faire du mal…

« Désolé… » murmura Luffy, si doucement qu'on aurait pu prendre sa voix pour le vent s'infiltrant dans les interstices des murs.

**Sweet sunflowers**** — Doux tournesols**

La voiture roulait doucement dans les rues enneigées, les phares éclairant les flocons de neige qui virevoltaient sans cesse dans le vent. Le silence régnait partout, à l'intérieur comme dehors, seulement coupé par le son des pneus crissant sur la neige. L'atmosphère était lourde; palpable. Luffy regardait avec des yeux lourds la neige qui tombait doucement, se laissant presque flotter dans le sommeil. Il était réveillé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et il commençait à fatiguer.

La voiture s'arrêta, les phares éclairant la neige flottant vers la falaise. Il savait que Zoro allait conduire jusqu'ici. Parce qu'il resterait toujours un infime espoir en sautant dans une rivière. Lui-même n'espérait plus. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eut d'espoir; ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne. Le père de Zoro et celui de Vivi n'entendrait jamais raison. Parce que ces adultes ne pourraient jamais comprendre la chose volatile et volubile qu'était l'amour.

Zoro sortit, sans même prendre la peine de refermer la portière du conducteur ou de prendre ses clés, et marcha dans la neige, avançant en silence vers l'autre portière, son souffle échappant une buée légère qui s'envolait rapidement dans l'air froid. Il ouvrit, et Luffy tendit les bras, l'homme aux cheveux verts le serrant contre lui, avant de se retourner vers la falaise donnant sur le fleuve de Grand Line. Un arbre tordu s'était enraciné juste sur le bord de la falaise.

**And gave them to the night — Et les ais donnés à la nuit**

Ses pas faisaient doucement craquer la neige. Luffy écouta en fermant les yeux le glas qui annonçait la fin. Le son d'une cloche, faible, au loin, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelle belle journée pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il posa ta tête sur l'épaule de Zoro, qui le serra plus fort contre lui, regardant sans rien dire les lumières de la ville de l'autre côté du fleuve et de la falaise. Sans expression. Comme s'il était devenu intouchable. Le son incessant des voitures venait jusqu'ici, et Zoro ferma les yeux, laissant le sentiment de paix qui s'installait se lui en imprégner dans tous ses membres.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, un nuage de buée sortant de sa bouche à chaque expirations, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le corps frêle dans ses bras. Ce petit corps blessé qu'il ne devrait plus jamais lâcher, désormais…

Luffy hocha faiblement la tête, toujours niché dans l'étreinte du plus vieux. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver la force de parler, de dire les mots qu'il devait dire, juste pour ne pas qu'ils retournent, et qu'il retombe dans l'enfer. « Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens ? » Il n'y avait pas d'hésitations dans la voix de Zoro. Il savait qu'il le suivrait quoiqu'il arrive.

« J'en suis sûr, » murmura-t-il tout bas, comme de peur que la neige dans les arbres les entende et que quelqu'un vienne les arrêter. Un instant, il ferma les yeux, avant de se rappeler le merveilleux souvenir du bal, lorsqu'il lui avait offert la bague à son doigt, qu'il tripotait sans cesse. À comment il l'avait amené dans un coin sombre pour le calmer, lorsqu'il avait dit des bêtises. À comment Garp était entré dans la pièce, et qu'il l'avait frappé juste devant Zoro avant de l'emmener, loin, loin de l'homme aux cheveux verts… À la semaine infernale qu'il avait dû passer enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, sans avoir beaucoup à manger… et la dernière visite de son grand-père, celle qui avait brisé à jamais tous ses maigres et fragiles espoirs. « Je… je n'en veux plus… de cette vie. »

Zoro baissa les yeux, comme s'il regrettait presque sa question. Il le changea de position, le portant maintenant comme un père allant border son enfant le soir venu. Une main sous les fesses, et une autre entre les omoplates. Luffy passa ses bras faibles de fatigue autour du cou musclé du plus vieux. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur la tempe du garçon dans un geste tendre, lui faisant comprendre par ce seul geste à quel point il l'aimait. Luffy sentit son cœur se réchauffer encore un peu plus lorsqu'il parla de sa voix grave et basse, faisant vibrer l'air froid de l'hiver autour d'eux, « Je t'aime. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors, je saute avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre san toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux dans ce cas, je le ferai avec toi… »

Il s'avança un peu plus du bord de la falaise, qui donnait un magnifique panorama sur le fleuve en contrebas. Le courant filait, et les lumières de la basse ville scintillaient dans l'air sombre et froid de la nuit. Les lumières se reflétaient sur le fleuve, des lumières tremblotantes affichant le courant puissant du cours d'eau dont il entendait le rugissement démentiel du courant.

**Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet sunflowers — ****Doux, doux, doux tournesols.**

Pour la première fois, depuis le trajet de l'appartement à ici, Zoro sentit Luffy trembler dans son étreinte. Il remonta une de ses grandes paluches dans le cou du gamin, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout doucement, murmurant comme le vent calme dans les arbres des sons rassurants à son oreille, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bord, à la limite de la vie et de la mort, comme un funambule sur son fil, au-dessus de la foule et du béton.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Luffy hocha la tête, sentant une certaine nervosité qu'il n'avait alors pas connue s'emparer de lui.

« On… on sera toujours ensemble ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, essayant en vain de sécher ses larmes, avant qu'elles ne coulent et qu'elles ne paraissent dans sa voix limite chevrotante. Zoro sembla sourire. Il colla sa tête contre le haut de celle du gamin.

« Oui. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Jamais. » Le garçon hoca la tête, croyant sans aucunes hésitations tout ce que Zoro pouvait lui dire. De toutes façons, c'était son idée égoïste, après tout, et Zoro le suivait parce qu'il l'aimait à ce point-là. Il hocha la tête en se serrant encore un peu plus contre le plus vieux, et ferma les yeux, laissant couler deux larmes dans les sillons déjà tracés par les précédentes dont il n'avait pas eut connaissance jusqu'à maintenant.

**Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet sunflowers — Doux, doux, doux tournesols.**

« Allons-y, » dit-il lentement, et Zoro s'approcha encore plus du bord, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il le serrait désormais aussi fort qu'un ours. Il se sentait presque comme si ses os allaient éclater sous la force du plus vieux.

Ile ne le lâcherait pas. Ils seraient toujours, toujours, _toujours_ ensemble…

De l'autre côté de la rive, il ressembla à un ange déchu, chassé des cieux, tombant du Paradis sous la force du Créateur, fermant les yeux, attendant l'impact, ses ailes ne pouvait plus se déployer, attendant de voir le sol, la terre bénie, sale, et maudite de ce monde de souffrance. Monde de souffrance, de joies, de peines…

Sauf qu'il n'était pas un ange qui survivrait à la chute avec de simples égratignures. Il n'était qu'un humain, serrant fort contre lui tout ce qui n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux. Le corps endormi de ce qui semblait être un enfant, le sort cruel les empêchant — les privant de la liberté de fermer les yeux, en se sachant hors de porté des problèmes…

**Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet sunflowers — Doux, doux, doux tournesols.**

Le jeune homme se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux noirs et gras, puisqu'il ne les avait pas lavés depuis quelque jours, et ses traits tirés par le man que de sommeil. Il y avait déjà presque une semaine qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Des cauchemars le hantaient sans cesse dès qu'il fermait l'œil. Il était pourchassé par le regret de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour empêcher une telle tragédie.

Ace jeta la tête par en arrière, regardant le plafond, en essayant de ne pas repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Smoker, lorsqu'il était revenu de là où ils avaient trouvé le corps de son frère et celui de son petit ami. Il l'avait vu assis sur le canapé, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, et s'était simplement assis à côté de lui. D'une voix enrouée, le jeune homme avait demandé à l'homme comment ils étaient. Il avait dit de sa voix grumeleuse qu'ils avaient presque dû casser les bras au jeune homme aux cheveux verts pour lui faire lâcher prise.

**Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet sunflowers — Doux, doux, doux tournesols.**

En le serrant aussi fort, et avec la rigidité cadavérique, il avait fait des bleus sur les bras du gamins. Lorsqu'il était allé identifier le corps, il avait vu un homme, grand, avec les cheveux noirs, et des yeux dorés, regardant d'un regard vide le corps de son rejeton aux cheveux verts. Luffy lui-même avait l'air tellement paisible, qu'il avait été surpris lorsque l'homme lui avait parlé. Il lui avait demandé s'il savait depuis combien de temps Luffy et Zoro étaient ensemble.

La réponse avait été presque deux ans. L'homme avait semblé surpris, puis, il s'était excusé. Il aurait dû voir que son fils avait quelqu'un dans sa vie avant de vouloir arranger quoique ce soit… il avait baissé les yeux, et était parti, laissant Ace à regarder le visage mort et fermé du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, à se demander pourquoi ce crétin n'avait pas empêché Luffy de le faire.

**And gave them to the night — ****Et les ais donnés à la nuit**

Il avait difficilement assisté aux funérailles. Comme tous les jeunes de presque la ville savaient pour la relation de Luffy… la place avait vite été bondée. Le père de Zoro avait payé pour que les deux corps soient exposés en même temps, dans un cercueil double. Il avait entendu dire des vieux amis de l'homme aux cheveux verts que c'était parce que son père avait perdu sa mère peu après qu'il soit né qu'il avait insisté pour ne par les séparer.

Plus tard, il l'avait pris à part, et lui avait juste dit qu'il ne fallait jamais séparer ces deux-là. IL aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de détruire leurs efforts. Il s'était encore excusé que les deux aient fait cette bêtise. Il s'était éloigné, et la salle l'avait regardé partir. Pour tous, c'était un geste normal. On ne pouvait pas demander à un père de regarder son enfant dans un cercueil… c'était cruel. Et oh, comme Ace le comprenait, et comme il comprenait pourquoi Garp ne s'était pas montré.

Il baissa les yeux sur le lavabo, et ferma les yeux. Il releva les yeux, le miroir reflétant non seulement lui, mais le gamin qui lui avait servi de frère pendant des années, amenant des larmes à ses yeux. Il tenait par la main le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, son sourire ne s'effaçant jamais. Il s'agrippa les cheveux, incapable de voir cette vision plus longtemps, et pleura, en s'étouffant.

Smoker s'approcha derrière lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il… ils étaient là, derrière moi… Luffy… il souriait… bordel de merde… » Il trébucha, s'étouffa, bava sur chaque mots.

Smoker le conduisit doucement vers leur lit, « Shhh. C'est le manque de sommeil qui te rattrape. Viens. On va dormir. »

Ace s'agrippa à l'homme plus vieux, plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris de l'homme, qui le regarda sans rien dire. Le noiraud déposa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et ferma les yeux. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux, et grogna, « C'est pas dur de mourir, Ace. J'ai vu des centaines de gars mourir à la guerre. Après, il restait leurs femmes. C'est pour ceux qui restent, que c'est dur. Mais pourtant, il va falloir survivre. Tu vas survivre avec moi, okay ? »

Ace hocha la tête, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil avant même d'atteindre le lit, encore debout dans les bras de son homme. Et il connut la chaleur d'un sourire, loin, lointain, dans la brume d'un regard…

—**The End—**

Olàlà, c'était dur xD J'ai passé minimum deux semaines entières là-dessus. Je pense que ça en valait la peine. Il est énorme cet enfoiré de texte x( Je pense que vous comprenez tous la phrase de la fin, non ? J'espère vraiment que le texte vous aura plu, parce que moi, j'en suis vraiment fière. J'ai bûché là-dessus comme une malade. Et le voilà qui fait 17 000 mots ^^' Mon record~

Luffy : * les yeux pleins d'eaux * Zoro ! On est mort !

Hancock : * choquée * OH MON DIEU ! O,O LUFFY EST MORT ! * chiale *

Moi : * la frappe jusqu'à la faire rentrer dans un placard avant de le barricader pour plus jamais qu'elle sorte * Voilà u.u * se tourne vers Luffy * Mais non, tu n'es pas…

Zoro : * l'attrape par le col de sa chemise * Tu vas pas arrêter d'le faire souffrir ? * regard suspicieux à la Mugen de Samurai Champloo *

Moi : * se fait invisible comme Canada dans Hetalia * Hm… non, je ne pense pas, Zoro-pin.

Zoro : * la lâche, prend Luffy dans un bras, et pointe Kitetsu vers Ero * Vade retro Satana !

Moi : Olàlà -_-' Zoro, dans la prochaine fic, c'est toi qui se fait enculer, tu peux en être sûr !

Zoro : * regard suspicieux * Par qui ?

Moi : Par Franky =D

Zoro : * s'évanoui *

Luffy : * hurle * ZORO ETS DEUX FOIS PLUS MORT ! ToT

Moi : * perd patience subitement * C'EST UNE FIC, BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS ÊTES PAS VRAIMENT MORT !

_Until next time =D_


End file.
